Pocket Gender
A pocket gender is an identity used by either one person or a small group of people, and is not recognized officially by the LGBT+ community. Feel free to add your own idea for a gender below, and if it gets enough support it can have its own article. (added by IngenDer) Is about the "unity of humanity." People who identify themselves as Niengender believe they should be able to express themselves as individuals without being labeled. They believe gender should be a trait, not a category. X-gender (added by A Fandom User) X-gender people identify as having exactly x gender identities, where x is a complex number. (added by Pikachu i chose u) Similar to genderfluid, but one's amount femininity changes. Similar to female Genderflux (added by Pikachu i chose u) Similar to genderfluid, but one's amount of masculinity changes. Similar to male Genderflux (added by Lapuslazulikin) A gender where one feels a strong warmth and a strong connection to multiple genders (at least two) or none at all and a strong identification with a feeling of warmth Frigus gender (added by A129;64) A gender where one feels a strong chilliness and a strong connection to multiple genders (at least two) or none at all and a strong identification with a feeling of chilliness / Graygender (added by Malefeministish) A gender identity between agender and some other gender, so gender is hard to place. It is neither the full absence or presence of a gender. The term was coined by Tumblr user Invernom. A person who identifies as greygender identifies (at least partially) outside the gender binary and has a strong natural ambivalence about their gender identity or gender expression. They feel they have a gender(s), as well as a natural inclination or desire to express it, but it’s weak and/or somewhat indeterminate/indefinable, or they don’t feel it most of the time, or they’re just not that invested in it. They’re not entirely without a gender or gender expression, but they’re not entirely “with” it either, so to speak. Using the word “graygender” can express: the state of being kinda close to agender but not quite (just like greysexuality is kinda close to asexuality but not quite), having a nonbinary gender that falls in a hazy grey area and can be hard to define or pinpoint, being gender neutral-ish more because of ambivalence and lack of participation in gender rather than active participation in nonbinary gender expression, and/or feeling gender and an inclination to participate in gendered thinking/expression less than most seem to. In the greygender flag, the colors grey, blue, and white represent the following: Gray: The two shades of grey, one lighter and one darker, represent the spectrum of experience this identity covers, since people identifying as graygender might feel gender to a lesser or greater degree than one another. Blue: The deep blue represents graygender as an identity and experience, which I’ve always thought of in terms of deep ocean water - it’s calm but it still has a subtle fluidity and variation, and because it’s darker deep below the surface it’s harder to determine what’s going on in it, but it’s still beautiful and full of interesting and mysterious things. White: And the white represents the purity and validity of graygender people and our experiences . Even if we feel gender less often or strongly than most, or don’t present it as much, etc., doesn’t make our gender lesser or invalid. (added by Radioactive Gungirl) A genderfluid gender identity which exclusively consist of non binary gender identities, almost never a binary gender identity. "Agender" bigender (added by Miiohau) (pronounced like nonbinary) A gender that is both a nonbinary gender (such as androgyne) and agender/no gender. You can be a nonbinary gender and agender/no gender at the same time, go between them, or fluctuate between feeling a gender and not feeling gender. * Emphasizes being a nonbinary gender. * Spelled nxnbinary with an X instead of an O as if you’re crossing out that you’re a gender. * Kinda similar to demigender (where agender/no gender is the non-gendered part), agenderflux (with fluctuations between agender and a gender), or being genderfluid between agender/no gender and a nonbinary gender. A gender that is both boy and agender/no gender. You can be a boy and agender/no gender at the same time, go between them, or fluctuate between feeling male and not feeling gender. Pronounced boy-x. * A gender that is both girl and agender/no gender. You can be a girl and agender/no gender at the same time, go between them, or fluctuate between feeling female and not feeling gender. * Emphasizes being female. * Spelled gxrl with an X instead of an I as if you’re crossing out that you’re a girl. * Kinda similar to demigirl (where agender/no gender is the non-girl part), agenderflux (with fluctuations between agender and female), or being genderfluid between agender/no gender and female. * Can be used as transgxrl if you chose to, but only if you’re amab (similar to trans feminine being exclusively for amab trans people). * Pronounced girl-x. Coined by ayumi-hino in conjunction with http://sadghostbxy.tumblr.com coining bxy s (added by Miiohau) Nymhs, derived from both nimbus and nebula, refers to a gender which exists but is ambiguous or undefined. Drawing from this meaning the flag is loosely based off of Saturn and colors often seen associated with space, nebulousness, or lack of form. (fun fact: it can also be seen to resemble a stage of the formation of a protostar from a nebula but that’s less commonly known) Also aiming to reduce ‘othering’ and increase accessibility to children in particular this gender can be referred to using both the adjective form 'nymhs’ (e.g. 'I identify as nymhs’ or 'a nymhs individual’) and the noun form of 'nymh’ (e.g. 'I’m a nymh’) in the same way one may say either 'I identify as female’ or 'I am a girl’. Created by/Coined by: http://xelortrash.tumblr.com (added by Miiohau) When you have trouble understanding/experiencing gender so you attempt to understand your gender by mimicking the genders of those you are closest to/most often around. (added by Miiohau) Altegender: 'pronounced “''alt-eh-gender” derived from shortening the phrase “alternate existence.” It is a xenogender that feels as though it’s in a parallel dimension, on a different plane, in a mirror universe, or just in an alternate existence. It can work as a prefix with other words to form more specific genders, like altegirl, alteboy, altenby, altexirl, altexoy, and altefluid. sources http://altegender.tumblr.com/ ''' (added by Miiohau) A gender that feels pieced together, or still needs to be pieced together by the wearer to uncover the full picture. (added by Miiohau) Related to genderflux, Endogender 'is when one has fluctuating gender feelings but are always at least partially masculine (endoboy), feminine (endogirl), or other (endogender/endononbinary). Ex. an '''Endogirl '''is when one has fluctuating feminine gender feelings but never feelings that are not at least partially feminine. From the Latin root “endo” meaning “within” ' (added by Miiohau) a fluid or flux gender effected by emotions, mood, and state of mind. It is similar to Affectugender, but is not exclusively a neurogender. One does not have to be diagnosed with a mood disorder to be Emotugender, while they do to be Affectugender. Just as an example, one may feel Agender in a inactive state of mind and Androgynous in an active one. (added by Miiohau) Where you're kinda cool with being called any gender, like whatever. You might not be that gender, you might not know your gender, but meh. (added by Miiohau) A gender that closely represents/is most closely represented by another gender, but is not that gender. Can be likened to what the color off-white is to white for descriptive purposes. Similar in definition to paragender and perigender. (added by Miiohau) Polar opposite of Agender. To have/experience gender. A gender label to use if you do not wish to narrow your gender down any further than simply having gender. (added by Miiohau) When two genders overlap with each other, creating a whole new gender; in relation to a venn diagram. (added by Miiohau) Having a gender which can only be described by a blank space; when one’s gender is called into question, a blank space is all that comes up. or (added by Miiohau) When one has several genders, but a certain one is dominant. (pleru derived from the latin roon "plerumque", meaning "for the most part/mostly") (added by Miiohau) Related to demigender, magigender means to identify as mostly one gender and slightly as another gender(s). or (added by Miiohau) “Ano/ana” meaning “up, back, again, anew”; a feeling of gender that fades in and out but feels the same whenever it comes back. Different from genderfluid in that it’s one gender constantly resurfacing, rather than switching between genders. May be used on its own, or as a prefix to modify another gender. Very similer to Genderflux (added by Miiohau) A gender which can only be described as the individual. It is so personal to you that no other word can describe it but “you”. One may also use (name)gender with their name inserted synonymously. (added by Miiohau) A term used to describe a gender which is used in public as a social identity even though the individual doesn’t completely identify that way, eg. personaboy. (added by Admiral Snatch) A term used to describe a gender which the individual feels very strongly for the majority of the time, yet it will occasionally disappear without a trace for a period of time, before it comes back just as strong as before. Videgender Videgender is a gender experience that is obtained or personified by aesthetics, the term Videgender is also known as Aesthetgender. Feugender Feugender is a gender that changes dependently on the weather and temperature. Gibt Keinen An omnigender born in Sri Lanka, raised under specific conditions may be an "Gibt keinen" (German for: There is none) Adaptive Gender or Incligender (Added by Ideally Fluid) A sub gender of genderfluid, and a type of mutogender, valid for either pangenderfluids or polygenderfluids (bi, tri, etc.). The prefix 'incli' comes from latin and refers to inclination, tendency for a certain change. It relates to mirror gender and Amorgender and Amaregender, but is not quite one of them specifically. The gender of a person who identifies as adaptive gender may alter on the circumstance and social context they are in at the moment, specifically by with whom they're surrounded. As one is surrounded by girl friends, on the social context of, for example, a girls' night out, one will most likely flow to woman, in order to fulfill the gender role which is most convenient for them. The same might happen in a boys' night out, as one will most likely flow to man. However, for example, if one has a romantic or sexual, or in any other matter, interest in of those men, and such man is straight, the adaptive gender person might flow to woman to 'have a better chance', or since there are two stimuli, bigender between man and woman. Going back to the girls' night out, in which the adaptive gender will most likely flow to woman, being with these girl friends separately might have different results. One might Be a man with one of them, androgynous with another, and have no preference with a third one. This can happen to better fulfill a platonic friendship, or be part of a crazy duo. Being alone, for example, might trigger a genderless or neutral identification in some individuals, a specifically male or female or third gender in others, or might have no effect, leaving gender to flow naturally. Other stimuli that might affect an adaptive gender person's gender might include: the presence of pets; locations in which one is in; formality of the circumstance; activity being performed; etc. Other things like mood or weather might also influence an adaptive gender person's gender, but this is generally not associated with identifying as adaptive gender, but with also identifying with other subcategories of genderfluidity with such effects. This is because the adaptive gender is one which is influenced (but not determined) by the socio-cultural context and circumstance. Despite any stimuli, an adaptive gender person's gender identity might still flow 'naturally', and independent of social circumstance. In a girls' night out, in which the incligender is attracted to a lesbian woman and are performing activities which usually tilts them for femininity does not imply the incligender will obligatorily identify as a woman. They might still identify with any gender identity their genderfluidity 'allows' them to. Might also be used as a prefix to other genders, especially genderfluid identities, such as 'Adaptive Pangenderfluid' or 'Inclibigenderfluid'. Surprisegender (added by A129;64) '''Surprisegender '''is a gender identity that can be identifies by a male/female identity, but with a hidden "unknown gender" in the middle of the male/female crust. The gender in the middle changes daily, and on a random time every day, the gender shatters the outer shell of male/female and exits it, causing that unknown gender to become the person's gender identity for the day. The shell regenerates overnight during sleep. The name is derived from Kinder Surprise Eggs, which have the outer chocolate shell, with a surprise toy hidden inside. Demipolygender (added by SmartNerdGirl2) Demipolygender is when a person had many gender identities, but has partial connections to one. For example, demipolygirl or demipolyboy. Demiagender (added by SmartNerdGirl2) Demiagender is when someone is agender, but has partial connections to another gender. It is a cross between gender and agender identities. You're in the middle. For example, one person might have only 64% of a gender identity. Maverique (added by SmartNerdGirl2 and AbcdeBoldt) A Maverique is a person who has a gendered feeling, but doesn't identify as male, female, in-between, or any combination of the two, but may feel a bit like one or both. Basically an entirely different gender. Dom/Pleruflux (added by SmartNerdGirl2) Dom/Pleruflux is when you have multiple gender identities and one is more prominent than the other, but this changes constantly. Demidom/pleruflux (added by SmartNerdGirl2) Demidom/pleruflux is when you have multiple gender identities and one is more prominent than the other, but this changes constantly, and you are partially connected to one or more genders.Category:Beyond the Binary Category:Nonbinary Category:Mixflux Category:Gender Identities Category:Pocket Gender